Warna
by Budak Genteng
Summary: Hidup dan Warna tidak dapat dipisahkan. Baik diartikan secara harfiah atau filosofis. Tapi bagi Aguri, Warna hanya berlaku salah satu diantara dua arti itu. Nggak pinter buat summary.


[ _Anda tidak akan pernah sadar saat cinta datang tiba-tiba_ ]

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rokok disulut. Kumparan tembakau itu sedikit demi sedikit terkikis, menghasilkan kepulan asap tebal keabuan. Menjauh mendekat. Dihisap dihembus. Koro begitu menikmati acara menenangkan dirinya di taman, duduk bagai seorang pekerja kantoran dan menikmati pemandangan wanita berdada besar yang lalu lalang—Maksudnya, menikmati pemandangan sore hari yang begitu tenang. Dua iris obsidian-nya menatap sekeping bulatan oranye yang selama ini selalu luput dari penglihatan, meski berada di pelupuk mata. Oranye ternyata adalah warna yang indah. Koro merasa harus menambahkan oranye dalam daftar pengetahuan warnanya, tapi bisakah? Koro paham betul warna terdiri atas 2 warna dasar, yaitu Hitam dan putih yang mana akan berkembang menjadi 7 warna dasar lainnya, yaitu merah oranye kuning hijau biru nila dan ungu lalu 7 warna dasar itu akan menjadi pelangi. Warna-warna dasar itu memiliki makna yang unik. Merah untuk keberanian dan emosi, Oranye untuk kehangatan dan persahabatan, Kuning untuk Penghianatan dan kecemburuan, Hijau untuk keseimbangan dan kenetralan, Biru untuk ketenangan dan kelembutan, Nila untuk cinta dan kasih sayang lalu Ungu untuk ambisi dan spiritualisme. Koro tersenyum, Sungguh, dia merasa mampu menatap pelangi yang sekali-dua kali pernah terpampang di langit. Mampu melihat semua warna itu tapi mengapa dunia tempatnya hidup seakan hanya terdiri dari 2 warna bagai film-film jadul di televisi. Rasanya percuma dia punya senyum sehangat Matahari (Tolong catat bahwa dia sadar itu adalah senyum palsu, dan itu masalahnya).Tangan berlapis sarung tangan kulit warna hitam itu kembali merogoh geretan dan sebungkus rokok dari coat disusul gerakan menyulut dan bara yang menyala diujung kertas itu. Dalam hitungan detik, rokok kedua sudah terselip di bibir tipis milik Koro.

Kalau boleh jujur, bukan semerta-merta pepesan kosong Koro memilih bersantai di taman. Alasan utamanya hanya satu dan tidak berubah. 2 warna cantik yang selalu lewat disana, berjalan pelan-pelan menuntun seorang anak kecil sewarna langit cerah. Pertama kali Koro menemukan wajah itu saat kebetulan dia berpapasan dengan si wanita. Wajah secantik lukisan itu selalu menggelitik perut Koro dan membuatnya merasakan hal yang aneh. Bukan, bukan mual seperti hadiah dari gerak sentrifugal ataupun momen inersia, suatu hal yang bahkan lebih dahsyat dari sekedar hukum-hukum yang ditemukan oleh ilmuwan. Dan lebih dahsyatnya lagi bahkan pembunuh sekaliber Koro pun tidak mengerti apa yang dia rasakan. Koro menopang dagu, menatap lebih jelas wanita yang sudah ditargetkannya berhari-hari silam. Kini si pembunuh berambut hitam itu merasa dirinya sudah keropos, rasa aneh yang dia rasa menggigitinya perlahan. Dan kini gadis itu menatap kearahnya, memamerkan dua netra seindah black diamond yang selama ini hanya mampu ditatap dari samping. Bila saja Koro tidak pandai menahan diri, niscaya darah segar akan mengalir dari nostrilnya. Jangan salahkan Koro, siapa lelaki yang mampu membohongi diri dengan menganggap gadis yang kini menatap kearahnya tidak cantik? Lihat wajah mungil yang dibingkai tumpukan surai hitam sehalus bulu kucing. Lihat senyum manis yang menjerat bagai bujuk rayu Aphrodite. Lihat iris bulat yang begitu indah (meski terlihat kosong) dan tatapan bak Basilisk yang segera membuat kita membatu dan tertegun. Tambahan, jangan lupakan dua benda empuk yang tampak berukuran C atau D itu.

"Y-yukimura-sensei, om-om itu menatap kita daritadi"

"Orang yang mana? Tolong tunjukan yang mana pada sensei, Nagisa"

Dan terakhir, lihat cara berjalan yang begitu anggun. Siapa lelaki normal yang tidak tertarik?

Koro masih menatap, perasaan aneh itu bahkan membutakannya dari sekedar sadar bahwa wanita itu berjalan mendekatinya. Bahkan tanpa sadar rokok yang disulutnya tadi telah habis percuma dan nyaris membakar sarung tangan hitamnya. Koro berjengit. Buru-buru membuang puntung putih itu, menginjaknya lalu melempar dengan akurat kearah tong sampah.

"Maaf, apa ada yang anda butuhkan dari saya?"

Wanita itu bertanya lembut, rangkaian kata sederhana itu menjadi sebuah lantunan megah melebihi karya opera manapun di telinga Koro. Dengan senyum paket C, Koro menatap mata itu intens. Berharap bahwa gadis itu akan luluh dengan jurus mematikan yang meluncur begitu saja tanpa perlu komando dari Koro sekalipun.

"Ah tidak. Saya hanya kagum"

Gadis itu tampak sedikit terdiam sebelum merespon dengan tawa cerah.

"Kalau begitu, saya boleh duduk disamping anda dan mengobrol sebentar, kan?"

"Ah ya, tentu saja"

Bokong melandas dengan mulus di bangku taman, si anak surai biru memilih untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar sebelum kembali kemari. Dan lagi-lagi gadis itu merespon dengan sedikit terlambat. Koro mengerutkan dahi. _Apa wanita ini tuna rungu?_ Bila iya, Koro merasa perlu untuk lebih menghormati gadis ini. Dan bahkan rasa aneh yang dilandanya ini akan terus menagih untuk semakin penasaran mengetahui segara selubung yang disembunyikan si gadis.

"Boleh saya tahu nama anda?"

Gadis itu menoleh, tersenyum hangat. Koro tidak menyangka dia akan membuka pembicaraan lebih dahulu, Sungguh gadis yang berani dan fleksibel. Dia bahkan tidak terikat norma-norma lawas masyarakat. Sadar hakikat, namun tidak terikat. Rasanya Koro semakin menginginkan gadis ini.

"Panggil saja Koro."

"Ah baik, Koro-san. Saya Aguri Yukimura, senang berkenalan"

"Yukimura-san… akan saya ingat"

Mereka berdua sama-sama melempar senyuman sehangat mentari. Lalu tanpa terasa matahari mulai tergelincir, latar langit biru kehitaman bertabur berlian sangat cocok untuk adegan romantis 2 orang yang sedang berbalas kata. Tawa lepas yang begitu polos meluncur dari bibir Koro tatkala Aguri mulai menceritakan hal-hal yang dilakukan muridnya di sekolah. Tawa itu terus meluncur tak tertahan apabila Koro tidak menyadari bahwa Aguri bahkan baru saja menambahkan warna putih dan oranye pada hidupnya yang gulita. Ribuan neutron di otak Koro mulai mentransfer rasa kagum karena mereka baru saja mengobrol beberapa jam, dan Aguri sudah mampu mewarnai hidup Koro dengan dua warna yang begitu cerah. Aguri sungguh sangat hebat.

"Maaf sensei—sudahkah?"

Tertelan oleh janji obrolan yang menghanyutkan seperti air, Koro bahkan tidak menyadari bocah yang bernama Nagisa itu sudah cukup lama berdiri di samping Aguri, menunggu percakapan mereka selesai. Koro sekelebat merasa bersalah pada bocah kecil itu.

"Ah ya, maafkan sensei, Nagisa" Aguri tertawa canggung, menepuk kepala bocah itu sebelum menggenggam tangan mungil milik Nagisa dengan penuh kasih.

"Maaf terlalu lama meminjam sensei-mu, Nagisa" Koro menyahut cepat saat Aguri berdiri. "Boleh saya pinjam sensei-mu lain kali?" Tanyanya. Lamat-lamat Koro mampu melihat senyum manis milik Aguri dengan ekstra sipu malu di pipi.

"Tentu, paman! Asal paman berjanji menjaga sensei dengan baik" Nagisa tersenyum ramah "Ayo sensei" Aguri mengangguk, dan kini pemandangan yang dilihat Koro adalah punggung dua manusia dengan usia dan jenis kelamin berbeda. Namun tampak begitu harmoni.

Seiring menghilangnya punggung Aguri, Koro menatap jari kelingkingnya. Sebelum Aguri pergi baru saja mereka menautkan tali antara kelingking mereka dan mengikatnya dengan simpul mati. Koro tersenyum bahagia. Dia tak pernah merasa sebahagia ini sebelumnya. Koro merasa ribuan kupu-kupu berterbangan dan hinggap di abdomen-nya, menggerayangi suatu tempat yang Koro tidak tahu entah dimana itu, membuat letupan-letupan kudeta yang bahkan lebih dahsyat dibanding sebelumnya dan membuatnya semakin bingung. Sungguh Koro tak bisa menjelaskan apa yang dirasanya meski dia sudah bertatap dan berbicara dengan malaikat bersurai hitam tersebut.

.

.

.

Berkali-kali arloji dilirik. Koro sengaja membatalkan semua janji dan pekerjaan meski milyar jadi taruhan. Tumpukan uang dari para Taipan itu tidak cukup berharga untuk membeli janji kencan Koro dan Aguri. Koro sudah 2 jam berdiri di tempat mereka bertemu kemarin. Ingatkan Koro untuk tidak terlalu antusias hingga dia datang 2 jam lebih awal.

Koro kembali melirik arloji. 10 menit berlalu dari terakhir saat arloji dilirik. Apakah Aguri membatalkan janji mereka itu?. Koro merasa cemas. Seketika, sekelebat pertanyaan melintas. Untuk apa dia merasa cemas? Koro lagi-lagi tidak paham akan apa yang dirasanya. Cemas, Keinginan, Gundah, Bahagia, Berharap… semua itu diaduk jadi satu dan menghasilkan perasaan ini. Namun Koro yakin, masih ada formula yang kurang untuk rasa yang kini melanda tubuhnya. Dan dia merasa perlu untuk mencari tahu jenis bakteri apa yang membuatnya bertindak se-irrasional ini.

"Maaf Koro-san, lama menunggu?"

Koro menoleh dan tersenyum hangat. Akhirnya Aguri datang. Dia tampak cantik dengan dress diatas lutut ala musim panas. Sosoknya yang menuntun bocah biru yang kemarin dan bocah bersurai merah yang tampak seperti seorang anak yang nakal itu membuatnya semakin terlihat keibuan.

…. Tunggu, Apa Aguri berniat membawa anak-anak itu ke kencan mereka?

"Nee nee Sensei, kau sudah sampai. Jadi boleh kami pulang?"  
"Hush Karma-kun! Jangan lancang"

Aguri tertawa renyah, meraba lalu menepuk kepala keduanya "Tentu. Terimakasih sudah mengantar sensei kemari"

Koro menghela nafas lega mengetahui anak-anak itu hanya mengantar Aguri.

Sesaat setelah kedua anak itu pergi, tekanan udara di sekitar mereka meningkat. Terjadi suatu keadaan dimana tensi menukik tajam dan menyebarkan perasaan canggung ke sekitar mereka. Koro mengusap tengkuknya.

"Ayo, Yukimura-san?"

Sial.

Kenapa Koro tidak mampu menemukan kalimat yang lebih keren dari itu?

Cukup lama tangannya menganggur. Tampaknya kalimat tadi benar-benar payah di telinga Aguri. Ada sekelebat perasaan kecewa merasuki tubuh Koro. Tiba-tiba, semua rasa tidak menyenangkan itu terhapus tatkala Aguri meraih dan menggenggam tangan itu erat. Rasa hangat seakan tersalurkan dari jari-jemari Aguri yang terjalin dengan jari jemarinya. Aguri tersenyum malu-malu.

"Bolehkah saya meminta anda untuk menuntun saya kesana?"

Kalimat meluncur dari mulut Aguri dan membuat Koro mengerti semuanya.

Aguri bukan tuna rungu—

—Tapi dia tuna netra.

"Dengan senang hati" jawab Koro, tersenyum hangat.

.

.

.

[ _Karena Cinta tak butuh alasan_ ]

.

.

.

Dua minuman dingin bertengger diatas meja, menggoda untuk ditenggak melalui sedotan yang sedari tadi hanya diaduk dan diaduk, menghasilkan pola spiral pada lemonade di hadapan Aguri.

"Anda yakin ini akan baik-baik saja?" Aguri membuka percakapan. Wajah jelitanya terlihat sedikit sendu meski Koro merasa tak ada sebab untuk itu. Koro berhenti menyedot ice coffee-nya, mengamati setiap relief wajah Aguri yang begitu sempurna bagai pahatan Apollo.

"Baik-baik saja apanya, Yukimura-san?" Koro pura-pura bodoh. Dia mampu menebak yang dimaksud Aguri bahkan sebelum gadis itu membuka mulut untuk jawaban selanjutnya. Koro yakin tidak ada yang salah, dan memang tidak ada yang salah dari mengencani Aguri.

"Mengencani seorang wanita buta…apa itu baik-baik saja untuk anda?"

Angin berhembus. Meniup kata-kata Aguri. Kalimat adalah ikatan, dan Aguri sudah mengikat hidupnya dengan kalimat-kalimat keraguan. Kalimat itu hidup, sekalinya kau mengikat hidupmu dengan kalimat itu kau tidak akan bisa menariknya kembali. Tidak bisa menghapusnya dan itu akan mempengaruhimu selamanya. Namun pada kasus Aguri, Koro mengetahui bahwa keragu-raguannya ini yang membuat Aguri menjadi sangat silau dan menarik.

Dan lagi, Ucapan adalah doa. Jadi pada kesimpulan akhirnya Aguri menginginkan semuanya baik-baik saja untuk Koro. Setidaknya, Koro ingin berspekulasi seperti itu.

Koro meraih tangan Aguri yang diletakannya dimeja, mengusapnya pelan lalu tersenyum hangat—Meski dia tahu Aguri tidak akan mampu melihat senyuman yang diberikan untuknya.

"Saya rasa tidak ada yang salah. Dan pertanyaan itu berlaku untuk anda, apakah baik-baik saja?"

Aguri memiringkan kepala dan membuat mimik wajah bingung. Sesaat setelah Koro mengelus cincin di jari manis kanan Aguri, Aguri baru mengerti apa maksud Koro dan tertawa renyah.

"Sebenarnya saya ragu ini baik-baik saja atau tidak" Aguri menjawab jujur.

Terlalu cepat untuk sakit hati, Koro membiarkan Aguri menyelesaikan apa yang dimaksudnya karena bibir itu tampak akan melontarkan sebuah cerita panjang. Namun tak bisa dipungkiri, bahwa Koro merasa cemburu dan terkhianati. Mengapa Aguri seolah-olah memberikannya harapan bila pada akhirnya dia hanya akan dihempas?

"Ini—Ini sebenarnya cincin tunangan saya 5 tahun lalu. Ah, setelah saya menceritakan ini, anda pasti tidak akan mau lagi bertemu dengan orang yang tidak mampu berlari dari masa lalu ini" Aguri tertawa, menyedot lemonade nya lalu tersenyum.

"5 tahun lalu saya bertunangan dengan seorang peneliti. Dia bukan pribadi yang baik, sungguh. Dia selalu merendahkan saya, memperlakukan saya tak lebih layaknya peliharaan. Tapi entah mengapa, saya mencintainya" Aguri berpanjang lebar. Timbul keinginan bagi Koro untuk memeluk wanita didepannya.

"Tiba-tiba, beberapa bulan sebelum pernikahan tempat penelitiannya meledak. Keluarganya menelepon saya bahwa tunangan saya ditemukan tewas disana. Anehnya, beberapa bulan setelah itu keluarganya pindah… bukan berarti saya berburuk sangka, namun firasat saya mengatakan bahwa dia menikah di tempat lain" Aguri tersenyum pahit, Koro mulai menarik kursinya mendekati Aguri.

"Saya sangat mengerti perasaannya, dia tidak pantas untuk wanita buta seperti saya"

Kali ini tanggul pertahanan Aguri bocor. Tampak buliran-buliran kristal cair turun menitik di pipinya. Aguri mengelap liquid itu, tertawa untuk memperbaiki semuanya. Tiba-tiba saja dua tangan hangat yang diyakini olehnya milik Koro menggenggam tangan kanannya. Koro melakukan sesuatu yang membuat Iris Aguri melebar. Cincin itu ditarik keluar dari jari lentik milik Aguri dan dilemparkannya entah kemana.

"Koro-san! Anda tidak seharusnya melakukan itu. benda itu sangat—"

"Aguri"

 _'deg'_

"Saya memesan jari manis kanan anda. Bulan depan, Saya akan memakaikannya pada anda didepan altar"

Burung-burung musim panas terbang membelah langit. Bunga matahari yang ditanam diluar café menjadi saksi sebuah janji dari seorang pembunuh legendaris. Tak ada yang mampu dikatakan, hanya senyum yang mampu menjawab. Butiran air itu jatuh membasahi taplak, membuat motif bulatan-bulatan abstrak. Aguri menangis. Tapi kali ini, Koro tidak merasa perlu untuk ikut sedih, sebab dia tahu, kalau Aguri menangis karena kebahagiaan yang diberikan oleh musim panas padanya.

.

.

.

[ _Karena cinta adalah hadiah dan kejutan_ ]

.

.

.

Senyum mengembang di pelataran. Tak banyak orang datang namun dirasanya cukup bagi Aguri. Dia tak mampu melihat, namun dia percaya seluruh muridnya datang dan Adiknya kini berjalan mengantarkannya ke altar. Aguri juga percaya bahwa Koro sudah berdiri disana, tersenyum padanya. Meski yang terasa hanya gulita, Aguri mampu membayangkan bagaimana suasana pernikahannya dengan Koro. Karpet merah membentang dari pintu masuk menuju altar, Bunga-bunga lily putih memenuhi ruangan. Aguri sungguh sangat bahagia.

Sampai pada inilah saatnya, Aguri sudah berhenti dan diposisikan berdiri berhadapan dengan Koro. Aguri tersenyum. Koro merasa bahwa pilihan ini sangat tepat, Aguri, yang memiliki banyak kekurangan ternyata memiliki jutaan kelebihan yang tidak , yang memiliki dunia tanpa matahari mampu menyinari hidup Koro yang begitu gelap. Koro membalas senyum Aguri. Aguri selama ini hidup hanya dengan warna hitam. Dia tak mampu melihat betapa kuatnya warna merah, betapa cantiknya warna oranye, betapa cerahnya warna kuning, betapa segarnya warna hijau, betapa tenangnya warna biru, betapa kalemnya warna nila dan betapa misteriusnya warna ungu. Namun siapa sangka Aguri yang tidak mampu melihat warna itu semua justru memiliki semua koleksi lengkap warna-warna itu didalam tubuhnya. Dia bahkan melengkapi warna-warna yang hilang di hidup Koro.

Pendeta mulai membuka mulut. Koro merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang. Seluruh hadirin menolak menghirup oksigen sejenak.

" Saudara Koro, apakah saudara bersedia menerima saudari Aguri Yukimura sebagai istri saudara satu-satunya dan hidup bersamanya dalam pernikahan suci seumur hidup saudara?"

"Ya, saya bersedia"

"Apakah saudara bersedia mengasihinya sama seperti saudara mengasihi diri sendiri, mengasuh dan merawatnya, menghormati dan memeliharanya dalam keadaan susah dan senang, dalam keadaan kelimpahan dan kekurangan, dalam keadaan sakit dan sehat dan setia kepadanya sampai maut memisahkan?"

"Ya, saya bersedia"

"Apakah saudara bersedia menjaga kesucian perkawinan saudara ini sebagai suami yang setia dan takut akan Tuhan sepanjang umur hidup saudara?"

"Ya, saya bersedia"

Kata-kata itu meluncur mantap dari mulut Koro. Mampu Koro lihat bahwa Aguri tersenyum sangat bahagia padanya. Pendeta mulai menanyakan hal yang sama pada Aguri, dan Aguri juga memberikan jawaban yang mantap atas pertanyaan peneguhan Pendeta itu.

Setelah pengikatan janji setia, mereka diperbolehkan mengenakan cincin. Koro meraih tangan Aguri lembut, melirik sedikit Aguri yang tersipu sebelum memasukkan cincin emas itu ke jari manis kanan Aguri. Begitu pula Aguri, sedikit meraba-raba letak tangan Koro lalu memasukkan cincin emas ke jari manis kanan Koro dengan bantuan Koro sendiri.

"Saudara Koro, inilah Saudari Aguri, wanita yang tuhan berikan kepada anda sebagai penolong yang sepadan. Terimalah dengan ucapan syukur dan ketulusan. Untuk itu bukalah kerudungnya dan berikan ciuman di kedua belah pipinya"

Mendengar itu pipi Aguri kian memerah. Koro merasa bahwa Aguri begitu manis. Pipinya yang memerah sangat senada dengan kulit putihnya, begitu pula dengan rambut hitam dan gaun putih yang dikenakannya. Koro membuka kain yang menutupi wajah Aguri lalu beranjak mendekatinya.

"Saya memang tidak pernah melihat wajah anda, tapi saya sangat yakin, bahwa anda adalah orang yang baik"

Koro tersenyum mendengar perkataan Aguri lalu mencium pipi kirinya,

"Saya akan menjadi mata anda, Saya akan menjadi penuntun anda, Saya akan menjadi pelengkap anda. Terimakasih karena sudah melengkapi saya"

Bisik Koro sebelum mencium pipi kanan Aguri.

Cicit-cicit burung diluar gereja memperindah suasana, bagai simfoni pengikat cinta. Kecerahan di musim panas seakan ikut merasakan euforia yang dirasakan dua insan yang kini diresmikan dalam suatu hubungan maupun Aguri merasa sangat bahagia.

.

.

.

[ _Anda tidak akan sadar sampai anda mencapai suatu konklusi_ ]

.

.

.

Bertahun-tahun sudah Koro jalani bersama Aguri. Kini umur mereka tidak muda lagi, Koro juga sudah menjadi pensiunan Assassin dan bekerja dibelakang layar. Angin-angin musim panas menghembus memasuki kamar serba putih, Koro tersenyum dan menggenggam jari-jemari Aguri yang kini mulai keriput. Diatas kasur dengan seprai putih Aguri terbaring, tangan diinfus dan wajah dilekatkan masker oksigen. Sudah 2 tahun Aguri sakit-sakitan, imunnya melemah.

"Aguri , kau ingat? Waktu itu kau pernah memasak sesuatu untukku. Rasanya enak, sayang tanganmu jadi luka-luka" Koro bernostalgia, terkekeh pelan. Sementara Aguri hanya tertawa lemah.

"Hei, Koro. Apakah saya cantik?"

Koro tertegun. Tentu saja Aguri cantik, sangat amat sangat cantik. Tak ada seorangpun yang mampu mengalahkan kecantikan Aguri.

"Kamu tahu, saya selalu ingin terlihat cantik dimatamu" Aguri tersenyum "Koro, bolehkah? Maukah kamu berlapang dada atas saya?"

Koro terdiam. Dia merasa masih belum cukup.

"Koro…" Aguri meraih tangan suaminya, menggenggamnya erat. "Kamu sudah meminjamkan saya matamu selama berpuluh-puluh tahun. Saya sudah melihat cukup banyak warna. Cukup untuk kesenangan saya" lanjut Aguri, sementara Koro masih terdiam. "Terima kasih atas semuanya, Koro. Tapi maukah kamu berlapang dada atas saya?"

.

.

.

[ _Anda_ _tidak akan tahu kapan cinta akan pergi_ ]

.

.

.

Koro kini merasa betapa mahalnya harga anggukan untuk pertanyaan Aguri.

Angin musim panas berhembus meniup semua kenangan. Koro ingat kapan pertama kali melihat Aguri, kapan pertama kali berkencan dengannya, semua. Sungguh kenangan yang indah. Bahkan Aguri mampu memberitahu apa yang Koro rasakan. Letupan-letupan aneh yang dirasanya saat bertemu Aguri adalah cinta. Karena mencintai Aguri, Koro mampu. Mampu merubah hidupnya dan mampu mencintai Aguri dengan ikhlas. Anggukan mahal tadi juga dihadiahkannya pada Aguri karena cintanya pada wanita bersurai hitam itu.

"Terima kasih atas perasaan yang kau berikan padaku, Aguri"

Koro tersenyum, butiran bening dari matanya mengalir seiring burung musim panas membawa terbang Aguri membelah langit menuju taman eden.

.

.

.

[ _Karena cinta tak pernah benar-benar pergi_ ]

.

.

.

 **FIN**


End file.
